hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
Barney Rubble
Barney Rubble is the secondary main character of The Flintstones and Fred Flintstone's best friend. About Barney He lives in Bedrock and with his wife Betty and adopted son Bamm-Bamm. He also has a pet baby sabre-toothed tiger. Filmography Television * The Flintstones (1960-1966) * Pebbles cereals commercials (1971-Present) * The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show (1971-1972) * The Flintstone Comedy Hour (1972-1974) * Fred Flintstone and Friends (1977-1978) * The New Fred and Barney Show (1979) * Fred and Barney Meet the Thing (1979) * ''Fred and Barney Meet the Shmoo (1979-80) * The Flintstone Comedy Show (1980-82) * The Flintstone Funnies (1982-84) * The Flintstone Kids (1986-88) * Cartoon Network commercials (1990's) Films and Specials * ''The Man Called Flintstone (1966) * The New Alice in Wonderland or What's a Nice Kid Like You Doing in a Place Like This? (1966) * A Flintstone Christmas (1977) * Hanna-Barbera's All-Star Comedy Ice Revue (1978) * The Flintstones: Little Big League (1978) * The Flintstones Meet Rockula and Frankenstone (1979) * The Flintstones' New Neighbors (1980) * The Flintstones: Fred's Final Fling (1980) * The Flintstones: Wind-Up Wilma (1981) * The Flintstones: Jogging Fever (1981) * The Flintstones' 25th Anniversary Celebration (1986) * The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones (1987) * The Flintstone Kids' "Just Say No" Special (1988) * Hanna-Barbera's 50th: A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration (1989) * The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera (1990) * I Yabba-Dabba Do! (1993) * Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby (1993) * A Flintstone Family Christmas (1993) * The Flintstones (1994) * A Flintstones Christmas Carol (1994) * What a Cartoon! - "Dino: Stay Out!" (1995) * The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2000) * The Flintstones: On the Rocks (2001) * The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age Smackdown (2015) Guest Appearances * Laff-A-Lympics - "The Swiss Alps and Japan" (1977) * Laff-A-Lympics - "India and Israel" (1977) * Laff-A-Lympics - "North Pole and Tahiti" (1977) * Laff-A-Lympics - "Quebec, Canada and Baghdad, Iraq" (1977) * Yogi's Space Race (1978) * Yogi Bear's All Star Comedy Christmas Caper (1982) * The Berenstain Bears Show (1985) All episodes * Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law - "The Dabba Don" (2002) * Johnny Bravo - "Wilderness" (2004) * Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law - "Bird Girl of Guantanamole" (2005) * Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law - "Evolutionary War" (2005) * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy - "Modern Primitives" (2006) * Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law - "Juror In Court" (2007) * Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law - "The Death of Harvey" (2007) Casting History * Mel Blanc - The Flintstones (1960) through Hanna-Barbera's 50th: A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration (1989) * Daws Butler - The Flintstones (occasionally during season two) * Hamilton Camp - ''The Flintstone Kids (1985-1987) * Frank Welker - The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera (1990) through ''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2006) * Rick Moranis - The Flintstones (1994) * Jeff Bergman - Pebbles cereals commercials, Cartoon Network commercials * Stephen Baldwin - The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2000) * Kevin Michael Richardson - The Flintstones: On the Rocks (2001), Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2002) and The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age Smackdown (2015) Gallery Videoplayback1 001694.jpg BarneyRubble.jpg FredAndBarneySleigh.jpg Fred and Barney in Yogis Xmas Caper.jpg Barney_as_Bob_Cratchit.jpg Category:Characters Category:The Flintstones Category:Yogi Bear Category:Laff-a-Lympics Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:The Funtastic Index